Terabithian Idol
by loonylover1331
Summary: Leslie goes on American Idol. LDD JessxLeslie oneshot


Disclaimer I own nothing

"So you think you can sing?" Simon Cowell asked the young man with spiky hair.

"Yes, yes I do."

"Alright lets hear it," Simon said gesturing with his hands to start.

"Do your best," Randy Jackson said.

"Good luck," Paula chorused.

The young man named Travis then let out a high pitched yelp, and started singing "Its Raining men." After a few minutes of torture Simon had had enough.

"Stop, stop please stop." He said holding up his hand.

Travis was panting, "Didja like it?" he asked hopefully.

Simon was very blunt, "no Travis I didn't I don't know why your here but its obviously not to win American Idol."

"You didn't like it?" He said crestfallen.

"No Travis I didn't, you should not be a singer you should not be hear. I actually think it should be against the law for you to sing." Simon said truthfully.

"Are you telling the truth?" Travis asked.

"Do you really want me to tell you what I thought of your performance, Travis?"

"Yes."

"Ok ill tell you. You are by far the most horrible singer I have ever had the displeasure o hear. I actually think my ear is bleeding, you were so bad."

Travis turned to look at the other judges, Paula merely raised her hands in defeat, "he's right, I like you Travis, but I don't think your cut out for singing."

Travis turned to Randy, "you?"

"I'm sorry dude I don't think Idol's right for you,"

Travis looked on the verge of tears, "ok I understand."

He turned to leave Paula and Randy gave a final sorry to him as he left.

When Ryan Seacrest saw him he was crying. "How'd it go?"

They don't know anything!" Travis screamed, "just you wait five years from now Simon's going to be begging me for forgiveness!" he then stormed down the hall.

"I'm guessing it didn't go well," the camera guy said.

Ryan looked at him, "ya think?"

Ryan's voice narrating, while montage of people coming and going flashed by, "well were at the end of another day and it seems that the nations capital is talent deprived." Camera then pans on a girl with shoulder length blond hair and a boy with brown shaggy hair. "Maybe Leslie Burke, can give us something worthwhile."

Leslie walked into the room,she stood on the X wit her hands neatly in front of her.

"So Leslie what's up?" Randy said.

"Nothing much, long day," she said with big eyes.

"Isn't that the truth," Simon said looking at her resume.

Randy chuckled while Paula asked, "so Leslie do you think you can be this years American Idol?"

"Uhh I don't know," Leslie said shrugging.

"First honest answer we've had all day," Simon said looking up from Leslie's sheet.

Randy started in, "so why are you here Leslie?"

"Cause my boyfriend made me," Leslie said truthfully.

Randy and Paula laughed "does he think you can sing?" Paula asked.

"Uhuh."

"Good let's hope he's right." Paula said encouragingly.

"Yes let's," Simon said obviously dissatisfied with the days contestants.

"Ok," Leslie said slightly nervous.

"What are you gonna sing for us today Leslie?" Randy asked sitting up.

"A song me and my boyfriend wrote, it's called Keep Your Mind Wide Open."

"Cool lets hear it."

Leslie closed her eyes and began to shake her head to a rhythm known only to her and began to sing.

"Have you ever seen the sky  
So beautiful, colorful, wide and wonderful

Have you ever felt the sunshine  
So brilliantly raining down over you and me

Have you ever wanted more  
Wanted more

You've got to keep you mind wide open  
All the possibilities  
You've got to live with your eyes open  
Believe in what you see

Think of all the days you've wasted  
Worrying, wandering, hopelessly hoping

Think of all the time ahead  
Don't hesitate, contemplate  
No its not too late

Have you ever wanted more  
Don't you that's so much more

You've got to keep your mind wide open  
All the possibilities  
You've got to live with your eyes wide open  
Believe in what you see

Tomorrow's horizons,  
Are full of surprises,  
Don't let them take  
Your dreams away

You've got to keep your mind wide open  
All the possibilities  
You've got to live with your eyes open  
Believe in what you see  
You've got to keep your mind wide open  
All the possibilities  
You've got to live with your eyes open  
Believe in what you see  
(You've got to keep your mind wide open)  
Believe in what you see  
(You've got to live with your eyes open)  
Believe in what you see

She finished the song and looked down, nervous.

Paula's mouth was hanging open in astonishment Randy's eyes were wide and Simon's expression was unreadable. Paula recovered first, "Leslie that was wonderful! You wrote that all by yourself?!?"

Leslie nodded

"That was amazing! Defiantly one-hundred percent yes!"

Randy was nodding approvingly, "you have an amazing voice Leslie and I want to see you in the final round!" He said pointing a finger at her. "Simon?" He asked looking at the third judge.

Simon put his head down, "Leslie, I'm not going to lie to you, this day has been a catastrophe." Leslie looked crestfallen. "But. You have made this day worth it, you have an amazing voice and great lyrics I'm going to look forward to seeing you in the final round!" Simon was beaming now and so was Leslie.

"You liked it that much?"

"Yes why wouldn't I?" Simon said as if any other reaction was redundant.

"Well because, I've kind of always pictured you with…devil horns," she said somewhat lamely.

Randy howled with laughter, Paula put her head down giggling and Simon was chuckling trying to stop himself from laughing; even the girl with the golden tickets was snickering.

Randy recovered first, "she got's ya there Simon!" And then went into another fit of laughter.

Outside the room Jesse was talking with Ryan on whether or not Leslie was going to make it. "So you think she's gonna make it?" Ryan asked.

"She's gonna make it." Jess said as if he already knew.

"But what if she doesn't?"

"She's gonna make it." Jess said as if she didn't bad things would happen.

"Ok," Ryan said nervously casing a sideways glance at the camera man.

Just then the door opened and Leslie walked out wit no ticket Jess looked disappointed till Leslie reached down the front of her shirt and pulled it out with a satisfying "woooooooooh!"

Jess picked her up and swung her in his arms and kissed her with raw passion and emotion when they separated they looked into each others eyes lovingly, Jess then turned to Ryan, "told ya," and they walked down the hallway together.

**An: I just felt like writing this I didn't send this to my beta either I just wrote it in like 15 minutes I hope you guys liked it. Oh and the thing about Leslie reaching down the front of her shirt I didn't mean to e crude but that was the only place besides behind her back and that would have been to obvious. please note they are 16 in this story**


End file.
